How Do You Love Someone Without Getting Hurt?
by Crazy Candy DJ 17
Summary: Los padres de Jeremy se divorcian. Candace y Jeremy se encontarán con algo en la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher que cambiará todo. Tendrán que vivir juntos y eso hará que su relación dé un cambio. También enseña que no puedes querer a alguien sin hacerte daño. Secuela de mi fic "El Fin de la Familia Flynn-Fletcher".
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : How do you love someone without getting hurt?**

**Capítulo 1**

Había pasado un año desde que Phineas, Ferb, Lawrence y Suzy, pero su recuerdo aún permanecía en la memoria de cada uno de sus familiares. Durante todo ese año pasado pasaron muchas cosas…

_**1 mes después del terremoto que causó destrozos y no solo en la ciudad sino que también en muchas familias**_

Candace tenía una llamada de teléfono. Vio que era Jeremy. Contestó.

- Hola Jeremy. – Saludó bastante desanimada.

- Hola Candace. ¿Quieres que salgamos esta tarde? – Preguntó Jeremy, quien tampoco tenía mucho ánimo, pero quería estar con ella.

- Está bien, aunque no tengo muchas ganas.

- Es que quiero decirte una cosa. Hoy a las cinco en la cafetería del centro comercial.

- Vale.

_**Esa misma tarde…**_

- Candace, ¿dónde vas? – Preguntó su madre.

- Voy a pasar la tarde con Jeremy.

- Está bien, cielo. Vuelve pronto.

- Vale, mamá.

Cuando llegó allí…

Jeremy estaba sentado en una mesa. Candace se acercó y preguntó:

- Hola Jeremy, ¿qué querías decirme?

- Hola Candace. Es algo un poco difícil de decir.

- ¿Vas a romper conmigo?

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

- Uf, menos mal.

- Es una cosa sobre mis padres.

- ¿Se han muerto? ¿Van a tener otro hijo? ¿O quizás…?

- Candace, ¡¿me puedes dejar terminar?! – Se enfadó Jeremy.

- Oh, lo siento. – Se sonrojó Candace.

- No importa. Mis padres se han divorciado.

- ¿En serio? Sé cómo se siente. Yo me sentía culpable de que se divorciasen. Por suerte, ya pasó.

- Mis padres, aunque no lo pareciese, se llevaban mal. No pensaban divorciarse hasta que Suzy cumpliese unos cuantos años más para que no sufriese tanto, pero como murió pues…

- Entiendo. – Se entristeció Candace recordando que sus hermanos y su padre murieron el mismo día que la hermana pequeña de Jeremy.

- Se divorciaron la semana pasada. Mi padre ya está saliendo con otra mujer, pero aún no me la ha presentado.

- ¡Qué rapidez!

- Sí, ¿verdad?

- Bueno, ¿quieres que tomemos algo?

- Claro.

Candace y Jeremy tomaron un helado y se fueron a casa de los

Flynn-Fletcher y encontrarse con…

* * *

Este es el fin del primer capítulo. ¿Con qué se encuentran Candace y Jeremy? En el próximo capítulo.

**Gracias a todos los lectores y enviadme reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh

Sí, he subido el siguiente rápido, pero no he podido evitarlo. Me encanta esta historia.

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : How do you love someone without getting hurt?**

**Capítulo 2**

Candace y Jeremy tomaron un helado y se fueron a casa de los Flynn-Fletcher y encontrarse con la madre de Candace y el padre de Jeremy besándose, pero por suerte solo besos, sin nada más. Aún así se estaban besando. Ellos se asustaron, pero no tanto como sus hijos.

- ¡¿Mamá?! – Gritó Candace.

- ¡¿Papá?! – Gritó Jeremy.

Linda fue la primera en acercarse a su hija y decir:

- Candace, esto no es lo que parece.

- ¡¿Qué no es lo que parece?! Estás besándote con el padre de mi novio. – Gritó Candace enfurecida.

- Bueno, sí, pero…

- ¡Y encima lo admites!

- Si tú lo has dicho primero.

- Ya lo sé.

Jeremy se acercó a su padre y dijo:

- Así que cuando me dijiste que estabas saliendo con otra mujer, salías con la madre de mi novia. Ahora entiendo porque no me la presentabas. – Dijo Jeremy decepcionado por lo que había pasado.

- Jeremy, no quería decepcionarte por eso no te lo dije. – Dijo el señor Johnson quien no quería que su hijo se enterase de la noticia así.

- Pues no lo has conseguido.

- Y, ¿desde cuándo estáis saliendo juntos?

- Hace unos dos meses.

- ¡¿Dos meses?! ¡¿Mamá porque no me lo dijiste?! – Gritó Candace.

- No quería dañarte, pero no esperaba que te enterases así.

- Pues ha pasado y te aseguro que no me hace ninguna gracia.

El señor Johnson se cansó de ver tanta discusión y decidió hablar.

- Ya está bien. Discutir no va a servir de nada. Lo siento chicos, pero tendréis que aceptarlo porque ahora que ya os habéis enterado, ya podemos vivir todos juntos.

- ¿Todos en la misma casa? – Preguntó Candace.

- Exacto.

- Espera, ¿no crees que vamos demasiado deprisa? – Preguntó Linda.

- No, ya llevamos dos meses juntos.

- Tienes razón.

- ¡No, no tiene razón! – Gritó Candace.

- Candace tiene razón. Además, casi ni os conocéis.

- Claro que sí. Y he dicho que se acabó el discutir. No nos haréis cambiar de opinión. – Dijo el señor Johnson.

* * *

Fin del capítulo. Este fic lo pensé en verano. Quiero agradecer a Fhiserprice y también a Mariokinomoto88 por sus reviews.

**Gracias a todos los lectores y enviadme reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : How do you love someone without getting hurt?**

**Capítulo 3**

Jeremy estaba preparando las maletas en su habitación mientras hablaba por teléfono con Candace.

- Es increíble que nuestros padres salgan juntos. – Dijo Candace.

- Sí. Nunca me lo habría imaginado. – Dijo Jeremy.

- Oye, ¿y por qué tienes que venirte a vivir a mi casa si tendrías que vivir con tu madre? No es que me molesté, es solo que me resulta extraño.

- Les pregunté lo mismo a mi madre, pero dijo que cuando terminase de preparar las maletas, bajara a la cocina y lo hablaríamos.

- Está bien. Ya me dirás por qué, ¿vale?

- Por supuesto.

Una vez preparada la maleta, Jeremy bajó las escaleras y vio a su madre sentada en una silla de la mesa de la cocina. Él se sentó al lado de su madre.

- Mamá, ¿por qué me tengo que ir a vivir con papá? – Preguntó Jeremy.

- Me han dicho que vaya a trabajar a Chicago. Me gustaría que vinieses, pero como estás a un año de entrar a la universidad, quiero que termines los estudios aquí y tampoco quiero que dejes a tus amigos ni tampoco a Candace porque eres feliz con ellos. – Contestó la señora Johnson.

- Y, ¿cuándo te volveré a ver?

- De momento, no lo sé. Quizás durante las vacaciones de verano.

Jeremy suspiró. Estaba afectado por todo lo que había pasado. Mientras tanto, en la casa de Candace, ella iba detrás de su madre. Cuando su Linda se puso a cocinar, su hija estaba al lado.

- Mamá, ¿por qué de tantos hombre que hay tuviste que elegir al padre de mi novio? – Preguntó Candace.

- Candace, son cosas que pasan en la vida. – Dijo Linda.

- Y, ¿no podrías cambiarlo?

- ¡Ya está bien! Tienes que aceptarlo. Nosotros nos queremos y ni tú ni Jeremy podéis hacer nada.

- Pero mamá…

- ¡He dicho que ya está bien! – Interrumpió Linda a Candace, quien estaba cansada de oír a su hija quejarse.

- Es que no consigo entender por qué estáis juntos.

- Y yo no consigo entender por qué eres tan molesta.

- Mamá…

- Candace, como digas algo más sobre ese tema te juro que te pego cinta aislante en la boca para que no hables más.

- Vale, pero yo me lo quitaré después de que tú me la pongas.

Linda se giró hacia su hija, quien estaba asustada porque su madre estaba realmente enfurecida.

- De acuerdo, mejor me voy a mi cuarto y tú terminas de cocinar la comida de hoy. – Dijo Candace, reflejando el miedo que tenía a su madre.

Candace se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero antes se le ocurrió preguntarle algo a su madre.

- Mamá, ¿Jeremy y su padre vienen a comer a casa?

- Sí, ahora vete a tu habitación. – Contestó Linda, más calmada.

- Está bien.

Candace subió a su habitación. Llegó la hora de la comida, Jeremy y su padre ya habían llegado a casa. Estuvieron todos bastante callados, nadie decía nada ni nadie sabía que decir. Candace y Jeremy se miraban y Linda y el señor Johnson se miraban preocupados.

- Candace, ¿qué tal estás? – Preguntó el señor Johnson.

- Pues normal, menos porque tengo un padre nuevo, al parecer. – Dijo Candace, a quien se le notaba que estaba enfadada.

- Bueno, Candace, no tienes porque decir que soy tu padre. Después de todo, aún no me he casado con ella.

- ¿Aún?

- Sí, quién sabe, a lo mejor, algún día nos casamos.

Al oír esto, Jeremy se quedó mirando a su padre. Estaba claro que tampoco quería que se casasen, pero si se querían y eran felices, eso era lo importante. Además, no decían que se iban a casar ya sino que, a lo mejor, algún día se casarían.

_**Algunos meses después…**_

Candace, Jeremy y sus padres se fueron a un restaurante a cenar. Candace aún no había asumido la idea de que su madre y el padre de su novio estén juntos. Ellos cenaron y cuando terminaron de cenar, el señor Johnson se arrodilló delante de Linda.

- Linda, llevamos saliendo desde hace unos meses juntos y quiero preguntarte: Linda, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – Preguntó el señor Johnson.

- Sí quiero. – Dijo Linda.

Candace corrió hacia su casa, no quería oír nada más. Todos la miraron. Linda no sabía qué hacer para que su hija lo aceptase, pero no se iba a rendir. Jeremy, en cuanto terminó de cenar, se fue a casa y fue hacia la habitación de Candace para ver como se encontraba. Llamó a la puerta. No contestó nadie. Llamó otra vez, pero tampoco contestó. Abrió la puerta. Vio a Candace, quien estaba sentada en un lado de la cama y mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida. Jeremy se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Jeremy.

- ¿A ti como te parece que estoy? – Preguntó Candace, aún enfadada.

- Sí, esa ha sido una pregunta. Perdóname.

- No pasa nada. – Dijo Candace mientras abrazaba a Jeremy.

- No te preocupes por lo de nuestros padres. No me gusta verte así.

- Por cierto, aún no me has dicho por qué quiere tu madre que te quedes a vivir aquí.

- Me ha dicho que se va a trabajar a Chicago y aunque le gustaría que yo me vaya con ella, como estoy a un año de entrar a la universidad, quiere que termine los estudios aquí. Aparte de quedarme por los amigos y por ti.

- Me alegro de que te quedes. Te habría echado mucho de menos.

- Yo también.

En ese momento, entró Linda en la habitación. Candace y Jeremy dejaron de abrazarse.

- Candace, ¿podemos hablar? – Preguntó su madre.

- Os dejo hablar a solas, ¿vale? – Dijo Jeremy, quien estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de la habitación de su novia.

- No te vayas. – Dijo Candace mientras lo sujetaba del brazo.

- Solo será un momento. – Dijo Linda.

- Está bien. – Se rindió su hija.

Jeremy se fue. Linda se sentó al lado de su hija.

- Solo quiero decirte que siento que estés pasando tan mal con esto. En ningún momento he querido hacerte daño. – Dijo Linda acariciándole el brazo izquierdo a Candace.

- Mamá, si tú eres feliz me parece bien, pero no me gusta la idea de que tú te cases con el padre de mi novio. – Dijo Candace.

- Te entiendo. Siento que tengas que pasar por todo esto. Yo te quiero y no quiero que lo pases mal, pero entiéndeme a mí también. Quiero al señor Johnson y quiero empezar una vida nueva. Lo he pasado mal con la muerte de tu padre y de tus hermanos y quiero que sepas que si me caso con el padre de Jeremy es porque lo quiero no para hacerte daño a ti.

Después de decir eso, Linda abrazó a Candace.

* * *

Fin del capítulo. ¿Os gustó? Por favor, decidme si voy bien. Perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero es que, aparte que quería ampliarlo para ver si se me quedaba más interesante, son vacaciones y hay que descansar.

**Gracias a todos los lectores y enviadme reviews**


End file.
